leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Schild
(Schilde sollten nicht mit Rüstung oder Magieresistenz verwechselt werden.) Der Begriff Schild bezieht sich auf eine Spielmechanik, die einem Champion zeitlich begrenzt zusätzliche Trefferpunkte verleiht. Schilde verschwinden entweder dadurch, dass der Schadenswert, den das Schlid maximal absorbieren kann, erreicht wird, oder weil die Schilddauer abeglaufen ist. Ein Schild wird angezeit durch einen weißen oder lilanen Balken innerhalb der Lebensanzeige des Champions. Die meisten Schilde werden durch die Fähigkeiten von Champions verliehen. Schildtypen Schilde werden durch die Schadensart, die sie absorbieren, klassifiziert. Es gibt zwei Arten von Schilden: Schutzschilde (weiß) und Magieschilde (lila). Die meisten Schilde sind Schutzschilde und erscheinen als weiße Trefferpunkte. Sie absorbieren alle Formen von Schaden - darunter fällt auch absoluter Schaden. Magische Schilde absorbieren hingegen ausschließlich magischen Schaden und erscheinen als lilane Trefferpunkte. Physischer sowie absoluter Schaden werden dabei nicht abgehalten - sie reduzieren die Lebenspunkte des getroffenen Champions trotz Magieschild. Schutzschilde Note: Only the shield effect of these abilities is shown here, to read more information on each of these abilities, follow the link on each of them. Champion abilities that can shield others * shields his target for damage for up 2 seconds. * shields her target for damage for up to 5 seconds. * shields her target for damage for up to 4 seconds. ** shields her target for + ( , scaling with ) damage and allied champions near the primary target for half the total amount for up to 4 seconds. * rushes him towards a target ally unit, shielding him from damage for the next 2 seconds. If the target ally was a champion, they also receive this shield. * summons Pix and shields target ally champion for damage for up to 6 seconds. * shields herself and throws out her wand in a line, shielding allied champions in its path for for up to 3 seconds. Lux's wand then returns to her, stacking the shield to all allied champions it passes through and herself. * commands her ball to fly to and attach onto an allied champion shielding it for damage when it arrives for up to 4 seconds. * activates an aura that applies to all tagged allied champions a shield that absorbs damage for up to seconds. * shields an allied champion for damage for up to 5 seconds. * shields himself and a target allied champion for % of target's maximum health}} damage for up to seconds. * tosses his lantern towards the target location for up to 6 seconds. The first ally who comes near the lantern gains a shield lasting 4 seconds that that absorbs up to collected)}} damage. Championfähigkeiten, that shield only the user * creates a shield to protect him for damage equal to for up to 10 seconds. This happens when his health falls and has a of 90 seconds after it activates for it to be available again. * grants her a shield for if she attacks a target that would deal more physical than magic damage to her for seconds. * shields herself from up to damage or for 5 seconds. If all three spheres are triggered, the shield is reapplied. The second shield stacks with the first. * shields herself from up to per enemy champion that is hit and lasts up to 6 seconds. * shields himself from up to damage plus damage per nearby enemy champion for up to 5 seconds. * shields himself for up to damage while he is charging and for 2 seconds after the charge ends. * passively shields him with a layer of rock which absorbs damage equal to . If Malphite has not been hit for seconds, this effect recharges. * passively gives him a temporary shield equal to 25% of the damage dealt from his abilities, halved to against enemy minions and capped at . After a seconds delay, Iron Man's shield decays at a rate of base health}} per second down to a minimum of 25% maximum shield. * shields himself from % of maximum health)}} damage for up to 10 seconds. * shields herself for % of her maximum health}} if she picks her buckler up after throwing it. * dashes her towards the cursor and grants her a shield protecting her from damage for up to seconds. * creates a shield protecting from damage for up to 2 seconds. If he has 50 or more heat when casting it, the shield is increased to . * grants him a shield that absorbs for 2 seconds if he casts the spell with 2 runes ready. * shields him for level)}} damage for up to seconds each time he casts an ability with a of 10 seconds. If the triggering ability successfully affected at least one champion, Ki Barrier's cooldown is reduced by seconds. * surrounds himself with a shield which absorbs % of maximum health)}} damage for up to 6 seconds. You can deactivate it after 3 seconds or it will destroy by itself after 6 seconds if not destroyed before hand. It deals damage when reactivated. * shields himself from % maximum health}} damage for up to 6 seconds. * converts his current Grey Health into a health shield that lasts 3 seconds. * upon activation it gives himself a shield that will protect him from for up to 5 seconds. * gives him a shield that absorbs damage for 5 seconds. * gives her a shield equal to for up to 3 seconds when she hits an enemy with one of her activated abilities. This effect has a of seconds. * shields himself for for up to seconds. * at maximum Flow, grants him a shield that absorbs for up to 1 second when he is damaged by a champion or monster. Items * * * * * Spells * Masteries * Magic shield Note: Only the shield effect of these abilities is shown here, to read more information on each of these abilities, follow the link on each of them. Champion abilities that can shield others * places a shield around herself or a friendly champion, absorbing magic damage and prevents the application of crowd control effects while the shield holds. Lasts 5 seconds or until the shield has been depleted. Champion abilities that shield only the user * grants her a shield for if she attacks a target that would deal more magic than physical damage to her for seconds. * grants him a shield that absorbs magic damage for seconds. Items * * Kategorie:Qualitätsverbesserungsnotwendigkeit Kategorie:Spielelemente